


Mine

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Uruha likes it when Kai is wearing chokers...





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _possession/collars_ square on my bingo card from the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Beta by the always awesome Miss misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter  & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

"I like it when you're wearing things around your neck," Uruha whispered in Kai's ear. "Chokers, collars, necklaces..."

Kai had to hold back the moan that threatened to rise from his chest. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. It wasn't only Uruha's words that affected him like that, but also feeling his breath against the shell of his ear, feeling him stand so close... Then he moved a finger across Kai's throat, much like Ruki often did to Uruha on stage while they were playing Hyena, and Kai shivered.

"It reminds me that you're mine." 

They had a small break during the photo shoot, in between group shots and individual ones. The photographer and the staff were busy setting things up for the next stage, the next background, adjusting lightboxes, moving cords out of the way... They didn't pay them any attention. 

Kai looked up at Uruha. He had to tilt his head back slightly when Uruha was standing so close, not that Uruha was exactly towering over him, but he had a knack for using his extra centimetres to his advantage when he wanted to. "Do you really need to be reminded?"

Uruha smiled. "Not really. But I like it. And I love imagining that it's my collar that you're wearing like this, in the open, around people, and no one knows what it means." He licked his lower lip, just a quick dart of the tip of his tongue. That was like an aphrodisiac to Kai - Uruha's mouth, his lips, his tongue... He couldn't stop thinking about it, how it felt against his own, on his skin, around his cock... Uruha had his kinks, and Kai had his. Often, they harmonized beautifully. Like now.

Kai tried to think of something else though; this was not the time, nor the place. But Uruha didn't seem to care, because he traced the edge of the choker with a fingertip again. "The contrast between the black and your skin is gorgeous," he said, his voice low and melodious, "and it makes me want to bite you, mark you as my own."

Kai swallowed. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin, making him hard. "Uruha..." A quick glance over his shoulder to see if their band mates had seen anything. "Please, not here."

"Why?" Uruha's smile was suspiciously close to a smirk. "Are you getting hard?"

Kai nodded. 

"Mm, I like that too. When you're hard on stage, and everyone can see it if you stand up, and I know _that_ is mine too."

"God, Uruha." Kai gave a low groan. "Why are you playing with me like this?"

Uruha looked towards the set where the photographer was making the final adjustments. "Because you started it?"

Kai looked at him. "I did? How?"

"By deciding to wear this outfit." Uruha grinned and finally moved away. Kai was both relieved and disappointed.

But he was glad that he was going to be the last person up for the individual photos. Maybe by that time his erection would have gone? Maybe he should start taking a page out of Aoi's style book and always wear long tops or skirts that would cover his crotch? He looked over at where Uruha was talking to Ruki. But then Uruha might get disappointed, and he didn't want that either. Skirts would be a nuisance behind the drums too. Kai guessed that he just had to accept his fate - if people saw that he had an erection, that was just life. And maybe the fans didn't mind?

When they were done with the photo shoot, changing into their normal clothes again, one of Kai's accessories - the black choker - somehow ended up in his pocket. 

Later that evening, Kai showed up at Uruha's door. He smiled when Uruha opened the door, fiddling with the choker in his pocket. "Hey."

Uruha invited him in. "I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow? Not that I mind..."

"Well... I thought we have some unfinished business," Kai said, and Uruha looked puzzled until Kai took out the choker and held it out to him. "You said you like this on me?"

Uruha took it from Kai's fingers and a smile slowly spread over his face. "Yeah... Preferably with nothing else on."

Kai winked. "That can be arranged."

 

Uruha's bedroom was quite small, but there was still room for Kai to kneel comfortably in front of him. There had been a lot of kissing while they were undressing themselves and each other, and before Uruha had time to push Kai into the bed, he knelt. He took the black strip of faux leather from the bed and held it out to Uruha again. 

"You said that you want me to wear your collar out in the open without anyone knowing... Use this, and I will be."

"Kai..." Uruha's fingertips moved lightly over Kai's cheek. "Are you sure?"

Kai nodded. "We're going to be on tour. There won't be much time for ourselves, and we're going to be tired a lot of the time and very busy, focused on doing the best we can. But we'll still have this, and it'll be a connection between us even when we can't touch each other."

Uruha smiled, once again accepting the choker from Kai. "I like that. It'll probably turn me on at inappropriate moments though."

"And you don't think it'll do that to me?" Kai laughed. "You were mean earlier today. Making me all worked up!"

"Ah, but you're here now, so it worked out fine."

"You planned it?" Kai was amused that he'd fallen into Uruha's trap so easily. Then again, he liked being trapped by Uruha in a lot of ways. Especially if it involved ropes. Then Kai could just relax and stop worrying about the myriad of things that he kept in his head; things that needed to be taken care of, things that needed to be checked and double-checked, things that needed to be communicated to staff, things that he had to do... But Uruha made him put that aside and just be Kai for a while.

"Not really, I just wanted to tease you a bit. Make you pay for being so damn sexy all the time."

"You're not allowed to complain about that, having the sexiest legs in the industry," Kai pointed out, sliding his palms over Uruha's thighs. "It's hard to focus sometimes, when you show them off."

Uruha just grinned and took the choker in both hands, holding it up in front of Kai. Kai looked at him expectantly. When Uruha placed the choker around his neck, as a collar, Kai sighed softly. It snapped closed, and Kai knew that he was Uruha's, belonging to him for the duration of the evening. He could feel it much clearer now, with the strap of fabric around his neck, as it was such a distinct start to what they were doing. Somehow, too, even though he'd worn the choker earlier the same day, it felt very different now. It had a meaning now, an intention so different from just being part of his outfit.

Uruha broke his musings by grabbing him by the hair at the back of his head and leaning down to kiss him. Kai moaned softly as Uruha plunged his tongue into his mouth, teasing and exploring. He'd wanted to feel those lips all day - soft, warm, full... In Kai's mind, Uruha had the perfect mouth, and he couldn't get enough of it. He let Uruha take what he wanted, following his lead. He was no longer Leader-san, carrying the weight of responsibilities, but just Kai, Uruha's lover, and he knew Uruha would not let him worry about anything right now. Kai was a little breathless when Uruha eventually broke the kiss and straightened up. 

"Now it's your turn," Uruha said and sat down on the bed. He spread his knees so that Kai could scoot in between them. "Show me what you can do... Suck me, like a good boy."

Kai didn't have to be told twice. He enjoyed it when Uruha took control and told him what to do, and this happened to be something that Kai greatly enjoyed. He took Uruha's cock in one hand, letting the other rest on one of Uruha's thighs, and teased the hard length with his tongue. He pulled the foreskin down to expose the head, and licked the satin-soft shaft all the way to the tip, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Closing his lips around the head, he let Uruha's cock slide slowly into his mouth, tongue wriggling along the underside. 

"You like this, don't you?" Uruha whispered. "Your mouth feels so good on my cock."

Kai moaned softly. It never failed to turn him on, hearing Uruha utter such words. He bobbed his head, sucking and slurping and licking... Uruha's hand was in his hair again, guiding him lightly, and he was breathing faster now. 

Then Uruha grabbed him and pulled him up, and Kai suddenly found himself on his back on the bed, arms raised over his head and held tightly by the wrists in one of Uruha's hands. Uruha was smiling at him, eyes dark with arousal. Kai licked his lips, tingling from their exercise, and realized he was holding his breath as he was waiting for what Uruha would do to him.

"You look so good in a collar," Uruha whispered. "I should have put one on you a long time ago..." His words seemed to increase the temperature of Kai's blood by several hundred degrees, because he suddenly felt hotter than ever. "To make you truly mine." 

"Yes," Kai replied, his voice barely audible over the thumping of his heart. 

Uruha kissed him again, and Kai parted his lips eagerly, inviting him inside, and pushed his hips up against him. "Fuck me," he whispered when Uruha finally broke the kiss. 

"Fuck you?" Uruha laughed. "I'll ravish you until the morning. Take you over and over..."

"Nnghnn..." Kai groaned and tried to rub up against Uruha's body. "Please..."

"Are you begging me?"

Kai nodded. Yes, he would beg, if that was what Uruha wanted from him. 

"Mm..." Uruha kissed him again. For a moment, he let go of Kai's wrists to reach for the lube, but Kai didn't move. He kept his arms above his head, watching as Uruha coated his cock and then pushed Kai's legs up. As soon as his cock was nudging against Kai's hole, Uruha grabbed his wrists again, pinning them down. 

He slowly pushed inside Kai, leaning down and licking his neck, just below the edge of the collar. Kai moaned, relaxing to let Uruha inside easier. Uruha's breath was tickling the wet skin of his neck, distracting him from the slight discomfort, and then Uruha was buried balls-deep into him. 

"Damn," Uruha sighed, holding still for a moment to let Kai adjust to the sensation of being filled. "I love fucking you... I'll miss it."

Kai grinned. "Then you'll have to do it real good now."

"I'll fuck you until you can't even remember your name." Uruha started moving, thrusting into Kai, and whatever Kai was going to reply was lost in the pleasure that washed over him. 

He still couldn't move his arms, Uruha's strong hand holding them in a tight grip, but he could move his legs. Kai put them around Uruha's hips, locking his feet behind him and used that as leverage to meet Uruha's thrusts. Their moans mingled as they kissed, sloppy and imperfect and so fucking hot that Kai got breathless. He found it harder and harder to form coherent thoughts, and was glad that Uruha didn't expect him to reply to the dirty words he sometimes whispered into Kai's ear.

After some time, Uruha let go of Kai's arms and instead grabbed his cock. Kai moaned loudly as he stroked him, rocking his hips to thrust up into his hand while also trying to push back against Uruha's cock. Kai's eyes were closed, his hands now tightening around the blanket as Uruha pushed him towards orgasm. 

"Mine," Uruha growled then, and it was all Kai needed. He felt as if the world shrank down to a pinpoint, focused on his body, just a part of his body - cock and arse - and the incredible tension that built up inside him. And then suddenly, he was falling into bliss, cock pulsing in Uruha's hand, come spattering over his stomach and chest. He could barely hear Uruha's moan through the rush of blood in his ears, but he felt him coming, filling him with come.

 

Kai raised his hand to touch the choker. 

"You're not thinking about taking it off, are you?"

Kai shook his head and looked at Uruha who was lying next to him now. "Not going to. That's your job... once you're done with me." 

Uruha laughed and rolled over on top of him again. "Done with you?" He grinned. "Mm... Maybe by morning then?"

"I'm not going to be able to walk then," Kai joked, but he knew that should he be sore the next day, he wouldn't be complaining. And now, every time he wore this choker, he'd be thinking of this night... Good thing his drum kit would be in the way of any accidental erections...


End file.
